new kid on the block
by ghost killer25
Summary: jack was just a normal kid, until he met frisk but will his life change for the best or worst we wont know until the end.
1. normal day at school

(the world is set after a perfect pacifist route, frisk managed to save chara but asriel was unredeemable and turned back into the flower, the humans have (somewhat) accepted the monsters but there's something worse than just a couple of humans gathering and planning to berate some monsters.)(oh and frisk is a female in this.

Place:border cross high school,

time:11:40= lunch, wednesday

Jack is talking with his best friend john,when the monster start school.

Jacks POV

"Man i thought this was going to be a normal day" i said

"But the city had to pass the law to allow monster to go to school in HUMAN schools" john said

"Bro theres no need for that hate, i heard the monster had it horrible down there" i said

"I know but i thought our ancestors beat them a millenia ago, so what reason do they have coming back" john said

"Well mosters live a long time, and they can have children so that means that they could have forgotten about that day" i said

"True, but why had it be our school to be the first to cater to the monster race" john siad

"Dude just give it a try, blacks were enslaved and oppressed like the monsters, so you and the monsters are kind of the same" i said

"Fine dude, you know it impresses me that your so positive"john said

"You know me mister positive (laughs)"i said

(At that the monsters walked in to eat and jack saw her, the monsters ambassador frisk dreemurr, she looked different as compared to when jack saw her on tv, dressed in her finest,talking down even the president but now she looked normal,she looked calm,she looked…...beautiful)

author:( hey guys so what did you think of chapter one, review if you want it would be nice because i'm a new fanfic writer and am totally up to suggestion, thanks and stay determined -_-)

author:(ps: i also have another fanfiction it's literally named fallout fanfic(i was spitballing with that)it will also apply to the first message).


	2. jack attack

Place:border cross high school

time:11:40= lunch,wednesday

Frisk is starting her first day at school with MK

Frisks POV

"Oh man is this so cool,i'm so glad that the human council allowed monsterkind into humans schools" MK said

"Yeah that was kind of nice of them" i said

(at this time some very "nice" kids decide to have some fun with the newest monster kid)

"Hey arms look over here"

(Someone threw a milk carton at his head)

"Come on guys he's just a monster that has no arms you can't throw it at his head" the "leader" said

"Yeah"

"You gotta throw it at his chest" the "leader" said

(they peg him in the gut with a plastic container.. Hard)

"Come on guys there's no need for this violence" i said

"Come on guys there's no need for this violence" the "leader" said mockingly

(They keep doing it for the last minute)

"Hey buddy" a mysterious voice said

(at that the "leader" falls of the lunch seat, kicked from under him by the mysterious stranger)

"Why you little sh"the "leader' said

(the leader stops as a knee comes careening toward his face,the rest of thier group pick their "boss" up of the floor, blood streaming down his nose, probably broken)

(the stranger walks over to frisk to help them up, hand out)

"Hey are you guys ok" the stranger said

"Y-yeah..why did you help us"i said

"Well it's not fair to pick on a kid who can't fight back….names jack" jack said

(so how did you guys like that chapter, frisk just came across jack and he seems like a fighter.


	3. dark side

Place:border cross high school

time:12:01=still lunch,wednesday

Jack helped get MK and frisk to the nurse

Jacks POV

"Hey there frisk..here" i said giving her a cup of water

"Thanks...how's MK" frisk said

"Well besides having a black eye and a couple of bruises,he's ok"i said

"Good then he's ok...why did you help us"frisk said

"Well it's kind of that you and MK are new to this school and those idiots always bully the new kid, i just got so tired of there bs so…"i said

"Yeah but you could have tried reasoning with him,instead of giving him a bloody nose"frisk said

"Well if you had known that a couple of years back their leader the same guy i just gave a K.O to had broken a kids leg then proceeded to taunt him so if i didn't end it right there he would have got worse, then he would have possibly did something he wouldn't regret and i would rather not let that happen to the new kid"i said

"...ok i guess you couldn't reason with him but that didn't mean you had to bust his nose"frisk said

"Well sometimes to get people to stop is to knock them over the head"i said

"(hmm,check)" fisk thought

Jack- ATK 50 DEF ?

His jacket is stained with the kids blood

But he's so calm.

GeT OuT OF MY HEAd Now!

"Wha-"frisk said

"I told you to get out of my head, i can see you sifting around my head now get out" grim said

(at that time frisk looked into jack's eyes and they were red, not red as in determination but something evil)(she left him alone for a while)

(hey guys did you like the plot twist hope so, so im doing a new thing if and if you can check out the song i put and play them when there's the moment and they'll match the character


	4. the kiss

Place:border cross high school

Time 12:10=heading to new class,tuesday

Frisk is questioning jack about his eyes

Fisks POV

"S-so what was that about"frisk said

"Look i-i am sorry for that it's just that, it's just that i felt someone going through my mind and it seemed that it was you" jack said

"No i'm sorry that i tried to check you,but i needed to know what made you so different from the rest"i said

"Why are you vetting me" jack said

"W-well i just thought it would be good to know someone like me"i said

"Like you, nobody's like you frisk you saved the underground your a hero i'm just a high school brawler" jack said

"Jack your special in your own way you just got to find it"i said

(jack took those words with him until magic class…. With frisk)

"Hello children and welcome to magic class my name is ms. toriel but you can just call me tori today we will be learning the basic of all magic...fire magic,now to start you have all been near fire seen it or accidently touched it, now take that in your mind and try and visualize it in the palm of your hand, like so " toriel said showing how to.

"Come on jack it's the easiest see (i cast a small fireball)"

"Well ok then step back (jack cast a fireball the size of a basketball)

"Jack h-how did you do that it take years to perfect a fireball and only goat monsters have a proficiency in that type of magic" i said

"You know i don't know how im good at magic but i've had something like this happen before" jack said

"You know jack your full of surprises" i said

"Yeah maybe that's why you've taken a liking to me" jack said jokingly

"(blush) not true.i-i just think your a good friend to have"i said

"Heh yeah i'm guessing that all the fire magic in here is making you hot because it looks like your blushing"jack said

"(blush harder) y-yeah t-thats why, i-its very hot in here" i said

(later)

"Well bye frisk see ya tomorrow"jack said

"Jack wait. Do you think you can walk me home"i said

"What couldn't you go home with your mother frisk"jack asked

"She has to stay at school and do paperwork"i said

"Well i guess. Lets go" jack said

(time lapse)

(they arrived at frisks house about 3:50)

"Whooo,man that was a long way to school"jack said

"Yeah it's a good workout too"i said

"That's true well bye frisk" jack said

"Wait jack"i said

"Hu-" jack said before receiving a kiss on the cheek from frisk

"See you tomorrow jack" i said

"(blushing) yeah by frisk see you tomorrow"jack said


	5. a promise and a threat(authors thanks

(hey guys i saw the views i got yesterday and they hit 64 and all i've got to say is….thank you,i started this a couple of days ago and i wasn't sure about this,but since i hit 64 at least i feel a little bit better about writing and i'm going to rewrite my fallout fanfic,and all i have to say is that i got some free time and am going to be writing a lot and btw i am open to reviews and comments because right now i'm just spitballing here,so feel free to drop an idea in the comment section, i'll name the lucky commenter and maybe add another o.c so don't think im a plagiarizer, and thank you all.)

Place:frisks house

Time: 9:00=after dinner,tuesday

Chara grillses frisk about jack

Chara POV

(frisk runs into the room and closes the door blushing, while chara cleaning her knife nearly drops it )

"WTF frisk i nearly got stabbed why are you acting so out of place…. If your getting bullied then tell me who then i'll pay him a visit" i said giving frisk the "evil smile"

"No it's not that chara, it's just that i kissed a boy" frisk said with a dreamy smile

"Oh was it that guy that who walked you home that jack kid" i said

"Uhh chara where you stalking us" frisk said

"Yeah your my sister i got to make sure that "idiot" didn't do anything funny or i would have(makes a thrusting motion) took care of him" i said

"COME ON! Chara he's a lot nicer than that he isn't like the other boys" frisk said

"What is he a nerd "no" a j jock "no" (points to self) kill freak "heck no" well what then" i said

"He has some sort of "affinity" for magic and maybe… another personality" frisk said

"What do you mean "another" personality" i said

"Well i guess it's like what we had, i tried to "check" him and his voice and eyes changed and he became angry" frisk said confusingly

"Frisk do you know what this means, you have to be careful with him it's just like when we were underground, we were a short fuse type bond i could have taken over any minute and then the whole underground would have met a terrible fate" i said full of sorrow

" yeah but you changed and you became nice(chara holds up here just clean knife) kinda, but maybe he has a chance"frisk said

"Yeah maybe but what if he doesn't then he might try to kill you or worse" i said

"Then-then"frisk stopped

"Yeah frisk some fights you can't win by talking them down"i said

… ….. …

"Hey don't worry about it sis i got your back always" i said

"Always" frisk said

(they get up to hug)

"Hey frisk you might want to watch out for the knife"i said

"You ruin this sisterly moment to warn me about your dull knife" frisk said

"Yep" i said

"Cheseball" frisk said

(time lapse)

Thought: "(you better watch out jack you try anything to hurt frisk you'll have a bad time)" i thought

wind:"(i would like to see you try)" grim whispered


	6. the fight

Place: the forest outside of town

time:1:00=supposed to be at school,wednesday

Chara challenges jack

Chara POV

"So you must be jack huh you don't look like much"i said

"And you chara so you came just to see what frisk was all giddy about...so what do you think(he turns around from a nearly skinned deer corpse)

"Hm (check)"

Jack- ATK 1000 DEF ?

He's holding a shapined survival knife

Stained with blood

But he's calm

"Didn't miss toriel tell you it's rude to check people without their permission to" grim said

"Huh how di-"i cut off

"Hey why don't you use your power to find your brother, ohh to soon" girm said

"WHY,HOW, WHAT ARE YOU!"i yelled

"I am you, well what you were…. A bonded spirit but when i was alive i had a certain power" grim said

"HeLP ME"jack called out

"But no one came"grim said

"What you trapped him in his own soul how" i said

"Its that his "love" for your sister made him weak and i was able to take over and you came after me, so are we here to fight or talk"grim said

"Well if you put it like that i guess there's no argument" i said getting my knife out

"Get ready and then poor jack here will kill" jack said getting out his scythe and putting his mask on

"Oh so thats why your called grim (yep) well then let's fight" i said

(they start running at each other) "i hope you won't go easy because it been centuries since i've had a good fight and by the gossiping i've heard about you your a good fighter" grim said (metal finally meets metal then chara hits grim in the face and chipps his mask)"oh now your just being nasty" grim said hitting chara in the chest and taking the heart necklace"a fine piece of neckwear" girm said checking out the necklace "you better drop that or i'll have your head you piece of crap"i said cutting his mask above the eye

(time lapse) 5 hours

(the battlefield struen with pieces of fabric and blood and assorted weapons they came to a stalemate)

(Lay-sitting shirtless his mask broken at the eye with a big gouge at his mid section against a tree)"ha ha it's been years since i've had a good old brawl"grim said coughing up blood

(laying in a rut of mud and blood the only thing covering her is a torn bra and jeans)"i-i can still fight, i will get m-my necklace back no-"i stopped

"This little thing(holds up the heart necklace)...i'll do you one better"grim said getting up

(he starts walking/stumbling over at that i clenche up waiting for him to strike the final blow)

(he gets over to where i am and reaches his hand out)"come on i know that your arm still works"grim said very sarcastically

(i reach out slowly and grab his hand then something happens that i wasn't expecting, i feel a healing wave over my body and he pulls me up a little too fast and i collide into his chest but then i wrap my arms around his waist, and i look up into his eyes and i see..confusion,love,and anger i remove his mask to show his face)"stop, are you sure that you want to see what behind the mask, i change when i take over an-" i stopped him "it's okay i can handle it" (i fully take his mask of (not that there was much left of it) to see a jeff the killer esque smile)"heh you're not surprised,scared even" grim said "no just bewildered"i said "about what"grim said

"How beautiful you are (laugh) i laughed "are you being sarcastic" jack said confused "get closer and you'll know"i said getting ever so closer to his lips

"Hah your so cute"grim said closing the gap between our lips

(they held this tender moment for a minute)

"Here"grim said putting the heart necklace on chara

"Thank you grim, see you again, at night".

(ah see that love triangle frisk-jack/grim-chara but what did you think of that twist)


	7. the sniper

Place: border cross high school

time:3:30=schools ending, friday

jack/grim is waiting with chara and frisk

Jacks POV

Jack:"so how does this "dunkle" thing work"

Frisk:"well he was our uncle before he married our mom"

Jack:"huh well that's weird, but thats why i love you"

Frisk:"well you're pretty weird yourself(kisses him)"

(chara felt pretty jealous because she couldn't be with grim without being with jack)

(chara felt a presence behind her)

Grim:"ah aren't they just nasty, hey PDA stop it"

Chara:"wait how are you out here"

Grim:"well i'm pretty much stretching my boundaries being out here, you are probably the only one who can see me right now"

Chara:"aww you came out just to see me"

Grim:"not even close, but that's a bonus beautiful"

Chara:"then why oh why are you out of his head then"

Grim:"i sense something is going to happen and it's not going to be a good time"

Chara:"like what"

frisk:"HEY CHARA WAKE UP!"

Grim:"your sister needs you, but keep your head on a swivl"

Chara:"hmm oh frisk yeah what"

Frisk:"you were all spaced out, whats wrong"

Chara:" oh it's nothing just thinking about some things"

(chara just saw jack stumble a little and wink at her)

chara:"(under her breath)oh good he's back(normal) hey look it's sans"

(sans pulls up in a suv)sans:"sup kids, whos the dude"

(sans gets out of the suv and walks over)

(a moment passes of jack and sans tensely staring at each other)

Jack:"names jack sir(reaches out hand)"

Sans:"there's no need for the formal crap kid(shakes hand)names sans"

(at this time they didn't know of the sniper setting up a rifle)

(crack)

jack/grim:"frisk,chara get behind me NOW!"

(frisk and chara jump behind jack as he summons his scythe and splits the bullet in half)

(sans turns around to try to find the shooter but he feels something rush past him)

(in the time it takes to blink, grim already got the shooter to drop his rifle and has his scythe wrapped around his neck)

(sans and the sisters teleport over there)

frisk:"JACK STOP he's done, its over"

Grim:"no he tried to kill you both, he should die, and i should KILL HIM!"

(chara steps forward)

Chara:"grim stop he doesn't have to die, we hand him over to the police and he will suffer bad"

Grim/jack:"yeah but if we weren't here, you two would have died and then he would have gotten away and and i would have been alone"

Chara:"come on grim you know were tougher than that i-we love you grim and jack we won't die like that"

grim/jack:" ok but what about our friend here(points with his head)"

Chara:"oh i've got something in mind(evil smile)"


	8. frisk's house

Place:frisk's house

time:5:50=after dinner, friday

Jack comes to visit

Frisk:"ok chara what was that about, with jack"

Chara:"ah oh yeah you don't know, jack,well grim as i know him, is basically what we were a bonded soul, evil and good, combined into one body,the whole i have to kill this guy was grim he is the… well he's changed from what he was"

Frisk:"so he was evil, just like you but now he's good"

(they enter their room)

Grim:"oh come on chara do you tell everyone's little secret to your friends"

Chara:"(nearly jumps out of her skin)what the hell grim, how did you even get in here"

grim:" well you've gotta remember that i'm not human, and jack is technically me so"

Frisk:"what is jack here now"

Grim:"well yes and no,i'm here and he's apart of me but he's not in control yet and i don't think he can answer bu"

Chara:"grim just do that out of body thing"

grim:"(ha)anything for you"

(grim closes his eyes and nearly falls over but then opens his eyes and there blue)

jack:"(confusingly looking around) were the heck am i(moment of realization)crap frisk chara how did i get here"

Frisk:"you can almost guess its your alter ego taking over"

Chara:"so why are you here"

Jack:"well i kinda don't know acuttaly

Chara:"ha grim get out here now!"

Grim:"(floats out of jack)man maybe that's why asriel would have rather been a flower than be with you"

…..

Jack:"ok grim that was a little bit below the belt man"

frisk:"GRIM WHY chara, chara don't start please"

chara:"(crying) i-it's not my fault that asriel died, i-it was the humans fault i-if we killed them we could have freed the monster and asriel wouldn't be stuck at a flower and and frisk wouldn't have to save me"

(chara sinks into a fit of babbling and crying)

Grim:"chara i'm sorry i didn't mean it like tha."

frisk:"no SHUT UP YOU CAUSED THIS you love her but you didn't know about her PTSD you shoulda been more careful BUT no you had to be the most insensitive jerk ever and just go blurting out that line, SO SHUT UP!"

Jack:"yeah grim that was just some incentive shite man,that was some below the belt retort"

(grim drops to his knees near chara)

Grim:"(softly) listen chara im s-so sorry(with tears in his eyes) i didn't mean it like that i just thought that we were going to share a laugh but i didn't mean to be so insensitive,it's just that living in jack has left me with no personality and that was wrong and i know you cared the world about your brother and if he was here now i would give up my essence to let him live in a real body and if you don't want me here anymore i'll let jack have full control and just disappear forever"(about to git up to leave)

chara:"NO don't leave grim, i-i don't want you to disappear i'm sorry i went into a full blown panic its just that(sniffle)i wasn't ready for what you were going to say, it's nice to know that you'd give up your life but i love you the way you are(gets closer)and i'm sorry for making you sad"

(kisses him)

(they start making out)

jack:"(looks at frisk) i think we should give them some privacy"

frisk:"(awkwardly)yeah"

(frisk and jack walk out of the room arm in arm)

(AR:WARNING! I know where the next fanfic chapter is going possible lemon and sin+fluff


	9. the night

(so i've recently gotten a review form undyingrage 98489 and all i've gotta say is thank you, it's cool when you get triple digit views but when someone's gives you pointers, its got to be epic, so if you got some time check the reviews publishes and stay determined-_-)(oh and WARNING possible sin and a lot of fluff in this one so watch out)

Place:frisk's house

time:5:52=after the fight,friday

(chugh)fun with chara(chugh)

(grim pushes chara up against a wall making out, her hand shoots up his shirt to find his chest then his hand finds the strap of her bra but then he stops)

Grim:"wait chara are you sure, now here right after you just had a freak out"

Chara:"is this jack talking or grim, if it's grim then yes i do, i want to feel our souls beat as one in passion"

Grim:"but i don't have a soul"

Chara:"yeah don't give me that crap"

Grim:"no really(he pops his soul fragments out of his body, into charas hands)you see i can't die but i ain't exactly alive, see( he pushes one of charas hands against were his heart should be) i-i have been dead for centuries i don't feel pain,depression,anger and not even love, hope and compassion"

Chara:"i don't either but i do have a soul technically but i can feel love, here(she breaks her soul in halve and slumps down the wall)

grim:"NO chara why(he bends over and pick her up and carries her over to her bed and lays her down)if your soul brakes then you could die(he puts the soul pieces together and fuses them together) here (he puts the soul back in her body)"

(chara wakes up)

Chara:"come on grim i'm not gonna die do you know why"

Grim:"why"

Chara:"because i've got you and frisk, i've got more reason to stay alive than anyone and i know you'll save me if that happens, so if this make you feel any better then(she opens up her shirt and bra)

(grim turns around)

Chara:"mhh grim is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy"

Grim:"oh god help me(takes of pants and underwaer)

Chara:"mmh i like what i see, now do you know how to use it"

Grim:"well see, fun times ahead (jumps on the bed on top of chara)

chara:"(laughs) ok lets skip the foreplay(takes off panties) oh did i just see inches grow.

grim:"(thoughts) oh man if heaven isn't real, this is it(sticks it in)

(the rest is just a haze of lust and a bunch of moaning)

chara:"(in grims arms) i-i never want to leave, i want to live forever with you"

Grim:"that i can agree on"

(ok well wasn't ready for that, well foreword motion, well as you all know that i can write any fanfic right, well i've got a lot of ideas and there are alot of views so what should i do next b.a.t.i.m, or re write my fallout fanfic,don't worry though i'll still be making new kid on the block fanfics and the bios that go along with them.)(i'm also kind of sorry that this one was kind of short, it was awkward enough, i write fanfics NOT lemons so.)


	10. grims origen

Place:frisk's room

time:6:00=there still at it,friday

Jack is talking with frisk

Jack:"so is it bad to say that i can see your sister naked"

Frisk:"yeah, what do you mean by that"

Jack:"well everytime i close my eyes i see through his"

Frisk:"well that's just...weird"

Jack:"well it gets annoying but at least i know shes happy, are you happy frisk"

frisk:"(looks up at jack) why do you ask"

Jack:"well i sense a sad presence in grim"

Frisk:"wait why is he sad, i thought he was with chara"

Jack:"well it could be that he doesn't understand the emotions he's feelling, for chara it comes normal but grims soul was shattered worse than charas"

Frisk:"but how, he'd have to be dead"

Jack:"yeah but he managed to survive centuries with nothing but fragments….. It could also owe to the fact that his soul is determination and also the fact that he bonded with me to make a everlasting soul, unkillable but the problem that i encountered is that not having a stable soul has sent him of the end, he can't love, he can't cry, he can't care about anything and in your society that makes him unacceptable, he just wanted to be left alone, but luckily i found you and he fell for your sis"

(frisk shift all little bit)

Jack:"i know that it makes you uncomfortable, even more since there getting there thing on in the next room, but he has felt more thanks to you,he has change from what he was and has even been having emotions himself…..well there done i think, well i got to leave"

(frisk grabs his arm)

Frisk:"do you really have to leave, i want you to stay please"

Jack:"well when you put it like that,sure, go to sleep(kisses her on the forehead)

(frisk gets up to go to bed)

frisk:"(turns around) do you want to join me"

Jack:"shrue beautiful(gets up and goes over to frisk and wraps his arm around frisks shoulders)"

(there walking to frisks bed)

Jack:"i hope to love you forever frisk"

Frisk:"me to jack(kisses him)

Jack:"heh i wasn't even ready(kisses back) ok lets not end up like them(points to the wall)

Frisk:"(laughs)well maybe later"

(frisk collapses into her bed)

Frisk:"hah a boy followed me home, goodnight jack, love you"

Jack:"i love you to frisk, good night"

(he kisses her on the forehead and then once on the lips

jack:"(thoughts)(i hope nothing goes wrong it's seeming as if things have been betting against us this week)"


	11. NEO

Place:guest room

time:12:00=midnight,saturday

Frisk and chara managed to move them there

Frisk:"man they look so cute together"

(points to how they put them side by side)

Chara:"(laughs)yeah i almost want to take a picture"

frisk:"(sigh)so chara how was your night"

Chara:"fun, i had a good night so far"

(grim stirs)

grim:"(asleep)no i-i don't mean to kill him h-he wanted to fight me"

Chara:"huh he's dreaming"

Frisk:"but what's he dreaming about"

grim:"(asleep)no i will not kill again it was my fault he died i will not kill out of cold blood ever"

(grim start crying and balling up in his sleep)

Chara:"oh no he's having a nightmare(curls up near him)grim grim babe wake up your having a nightmare,don't worry i'm right here(wraps arms around his waist)"

(grim calms down)

grim:"(asleep)chara are you in trouble, hey calm down im here for you, don't worry i'll protect you beautiful"

Frisk:"aww he's dreaming about you chara"

Chara:"heh yeah he's so cute, he may put up a strong man facade but under the armor he's scared.

(jack wakes up with a start)

Jack:"frisk, chara get down, NOW!

chara/frisk:"huh"

(when they finally get to their senses, it's too late a rocket makes its way to the middle and explodes)

(jack flying through the air,reaches out to grim…..HELP has came)

(grim fuses with jack and they blink through the room making sure the sisters land on something light, the bed, and a bean bag)

(frisk wakes up as a bunch of armed men burst through the hole)

?:"you get down(points a rifle at grims head)NOW

(grim reaches in his cloak and pulls out a sheath with a kintana)

Grim:"you IDIOTS never learn do you(barely pulls out the kintana)you strike at my friends house,you force yourselves in and for what"

(cuts the guns in half leaving them useless)

Grim:"and it's hilarious to think you can kill me

(readys sword)

Grim:" And now give me your sOuLs

(slashes across, not hitting them but they still die)

grim:"jACK get out"

(jack flies out of grim)

(grim grabs the souls from the asalents)

grim:"HEll has came to EaRtH"

(Grim all of a suddenly changes, he grows taller, bone wing protrude from his back, his scythe grows more malevolent, his eyes take on a vicious red tone )

Grim NEO:"YoU MORTALS ARE about TO DIE!"

(grim burst through the wall)

(chara wakes up suddenly)

Chara:"huh what happened"

Frisk:"chara, grim needs your help"

Chara:"huh why"

Frisk:"he just totally lost it between you and me nearly dying, he killed some soldiers that burst in here and took their souls and thew jack out of his body, he's gone off the deep end he needs you"

Chara:"wait where is he"

Frisk:"he burst through the wall, outside

(they hear gunfire and screams outside)

frisk/chara:"shit"


	12. grim loses it

**(sorry guys for the long wait I just got a laptop today and some fresh ideas so get ready for more new kid on the block)**

Place:outside

Time:"12:03=midnight,saturday

chara tries to save grim

(what she sees outside shakes her to the bone, a battlefield of bullet casings and bodys, shrapnel and broken cars, housing)

Chara:"grim caused all this"

(she hear screams from up ahead)

Chara:"he's over there"

(chara runs there and what she sees can only be described as the true grim reaper, grim had changed, he had grown, about as tall as a normal walmart, giant bone apenges protruded from his back, it was hard to think of them as wings but seeing that they "flaped" every time he killed, most of his body had became a skeleton, half of his face was torn and shown the skull below, he fought like a beast on all fours clawing with what looked to be razor sharp bone hands, sometimes switching to a stand when he needed to kill with skill, he even looked like a beast, he had a bone tail that seems to be held together with magic, he roared and howled like a dog only more demonic,it was horrible, chara was genuinely scared of what he became, a literal incarnation of the grim reaper)

Chara:"i-i never knew i can be scared of anything"

(CHARA called out for help…..nothing came)

(grim turned around after disemboweling a soldier with his tail, in his haze of rage he had forgotten about chara, the only one who had ever loved him, the only one who hasn't ever judged him for what he said or did and when he saw the fear on her face he had realized it, that he finally had let the darkness in his heart take over and that she will never think the same of him)

(grim gave a saddened howl and took of in the other direction)

Chara:"wait grim don't leave"

(she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was jack)

Jack:"wait chara, i know where he's going there's an overhang at a cliff near the town he'll be there"

Chara:"ok thanks jack, you might want to get back to frisk

(time lapse)1 minute

(chara had seen bone pieces following grim so maybe he turned back to normal)

(chara ran to were the overhang was there grim was, he had gone through another transformation, this time he was still about as tall as last time only he had lost the extra bone mass, but he still didn't look human, his legs were normal until the shins in which his leg bends inwards until ending in a hoof of sorts, he still had his "wings", but the tail was gone, his torso and arms were completely bone and his face was the same)

Chara:"g-grim"

Grim NEO:"no chara i get it, if you just want to tell me that we should see other people"

Chara:"what no it's not that g-"

Grim NEO:"what then you want to kill me so i don't hurt frisk or your friends, well here(he forms a bone dagger and throws it at charas feet)that's probably the only way to kill me"

(chara walks closer)

Grim NEO:"heh i knew this was going to happen to, why did i think i can have a regular relationship, im a monster, the literal incarnation of the grim reaper"

(chara walks the distance to grim)

Grim NEO:"and now you know, i'm not human, im not even monster, im a demon"

(chara wraps her arms around grims neck)

Grim NEO:"what i tho-"

Chara:"exactly you thought, you've got to remember i'm not my sister i don't shirk from murder"

Grim NEO:"b-but i saw fear on your face"

Chara:"yes it was fear, but not for how you look but what you had became, i knew that you do get angry but you turned animalistic"

Grim NEO:"yeah but how could you love a literal skeleton"

Chara:"i don't care what you look like you're still the guy i loved, even if you kill people i'll still love you(kisses him)

Grim NEO:"(kisses back)...(turns back to normal)

Chara:"mhh hey grim your naked, and in the darkness i see a little pole"

Grim:"ha maybe later beautiful"

Chara:"yeah later"

(they share a tender and passionate moment)


	13. NEO aftermth

Place:alphys lab

time:4:40=afternoon,sunday

Alphys studies the bones

Alphys:"w-well some of the b-bones are real calcium b-but the rest are some sort of polymer-calcium that has never been discovered before"

Frisk:"what does that mean alphys"

Alphys:"w-well his "wings" are made of this bone-polymer c-combo actually allowing him to fly, if trained to"

Chara:"well is there any way to remove them"

Alphys:"w-well no any cutting we tried to do was met with a sharp pain in the subject then i-it would heal back"

(grim calls over from the table his sitting on,shirt off showing his wings)

(they walkover to him)

Grim:" do we really have to get rid of them, i mean having wings is pretty cool"

chara:"(sigh) fine, alphys what about our friend that is in custody"

Alphys:"w-well he's being held by the police"

Chara:"well looks like we can't get to him"

Grim:"oh don't worry i've got a way in"

Chara:"how"

Grim:"don't worry, i'll worry about that when we get to it, but right now were going to have some fun"

Chara:"what do you mean?"

(they hear someone squeal)

Alphys:"guys guys, didn't you hear, asgore's getting remarried"

chara/frisk/jack:"huh"

(time lapse) 4 days

(her name is carrie, she came from a middle class family and she never knew she was going to be fiance to the king of the underground)

(day of the wedding)

(sans , grim and jack,asgore talk before wedding)

Sans:"heh you look good asgore"

Asgore:"yes old friend, jack, grim what do you think

Grim:"eh you look good i guess"

(jack elbows him)

Jack:"come on man, you look fine sir"

grim:"(under breath) boot licker"

(frisk/chara/carrie are talking)

Carrie:"so how do i look"

(she comes out with, a wedding dress with the delta rune inscribed in purple on her chest)

Frisk:"you look great carrie"

Chara:"yeah, rocking the rune there"

(ding dong ding)

Carrie:"huh the bells its starting"


	14. Chapter 14

(listen guys im sorry about the long wait iv'e been writing my other fan fictions and i totally forgot about this one and then there it is collecting dust on my docs, so now im posting this)

Place:police station

Time:3:40,afternoon,Wednesday

Going to go interrogate the surviving member of the anti monster hit squad

Chara:"ok were here grim but how are we going to A. get to the guy to get the info out of him and

B. walk out after we totally torture this guy"

Grim:"just stay close to me, i'll do the talking ere"

(as they walk through the door they morph into what seems to be agents)

(the first cop to greet them is the ringer for prisoners)

Grim:"were FBI(flips out a badge) detective calhoun(point to self)and detective hochet(points to chara),were here for that anti monster activist

?:"yeah let me get him to interrogation room 1 on the left over there"

(They walk into the room to wait)

(chara looks into the two way window, she looks grown up, she looked grizzled and her ahems were bigger)

Chara:"is this real"

Grim:"no to me you look normal but to everyone else you look like that"

Chara:"you know, looking old like this i wonder what's our afterlife will look like"

Grim:"well i don't care as long as i'm with you"

Jack:"you two will probably never have to worry about that"

(they turn around to find jack standing in the shadows)

Grim:"what about frisk"

Jack:"well i decided that her being pacifist, she wouldn't like what well do to this guy"

Grim:"me and chara made a deal we won't hurt him in any way, we'll talk with him"

Chara:"hmm"

Jack:"well there coming get ready

(an armed guard came in with what we assumed was the anti monster guy)

Grim:"thanks you can leave now"

Guard:"ok sir i'll stand guard"

(walks out)

Chara:"ok mister activist,please have a seat"

?:"no bitch"

Grim:"ok,buddy were not playing"

?:"fuck you"

Jack:"ok if you put it like that"  
(jack crosses the room grabs the guy by the throat and pushes him up against the wall"

jack:"(demonic voice)you better get talking shitstain or the'll have to power wash bits and pieces of you out of the walls"

?:"(chokes out)fuch you"

Jack:"no fuck you(slams him down on the table)you think it's funny by now, but the FBI can't cook up what im about to do to you (gets out scythe)so you better get talking and NOW!"

?:"o-ok ok man i didn't mean any harm by it"

(he tells them everything they need to know, their manifesto,their reason for trying to kill frisk)

Jack:"see was that hard,(goes to shake hand but cuts his head off)(sarcastically)oops i'm so sorry"

Grim:"jack WHY"

Jack:"well nobody will need to know anything from this guy ecspelilly now

Chara:"hmm"

Check

JACK

LV: 100

EXP:1414


	15. Chapter 15

Place:frisk's house

Time:4:40,afternoon,saturday

The day before christmas

(charas trying to find grim, walks up stairs)

Chara:"grim, were are you bonehead(goes into her room to find grims cloak on her bed)huh grim were are you(she hears whispers emanating from grims cloak)what(walks over to grims cloak)grim?

(hands pop out of the cloak and grabs chara and pulls her in)

(it drags her into what seems to be a white washed world there are no trees no rocks and no background)

Chara:"griiim!"

Grim NEO:"chara how did you get in here"

(chara turns around to find grim in his 2nd monster form, covered in blood)

Chara:"grim?

Grim NEO:"yeah it's me chara….oh(the excess bones start chipping and falling off)

grim:"better(hugs chara)wait how did you get in here"

Chara:"well i don't know where "here" is"

Grim:"this is my pocket dimension, kind of a place to escape to"

Chara:"your pocket dimension is a white washed realm with nothing here"

Grim:"well its regular now, but this "realm" as you call it can be whatever i want, such as(snaps fingers)frisk's house(a house appears)and the himalayas(a snowy mountain appears)and this is all a layer in my cloak"

Chara:"what do you mean?'

Grim:"well there's layers in my cloak and each layer adds dimensions and each dimension means a whole universe in my cloak like(snaps fingers)(they suddenly appear in what seems to be the square of a village)this is kilkenny a small village nestled in a bountiful forest"

(they take a look around, a family stop them)

?:"look honey it's kiedis(they bow)

Grim:"hi, how's the stall

?:"it is doing well for now,but we all feel a chill on the wind"

Grim:"ah winters coming, when i get around to it i will bless the land with lots of crops"

?:"bless you my ditiy"

(they leave)

Chara:"ditiy huh"

Grim:"well they kind of saw me do some of my miracles and one thing lead to another"

(they spend hours at the village, until night)

Chara:"man that moon is gigantic"

Grim:"yeah but look over there(points to the crimson brother moon)

Chara:"cool,grim do you have christmas plans"

grim:"(goes silent)why do you ask"

Chara:"well i'm thinking that you can spend christmas with me"

Grim:"what else would i be doing chara, you don't have to ask if i'd rather be with you than sitting alone at my castle , i love you chara"

Chara:"i love you to grim(kisses him)did you say castle"

Grim:"hah yeah"

Chara:"christmas is tomorrow right"

Grim:"yep, why"

Chara:"i've got an idea"


	16. Chapter 16

Place:grims castle

Time:3:30

Christmas morning

(grim managed to transfer all of frisk and chara's friends to his castle)

(while there partying and some drinking)

grim:"(looks at jack)ready

Jack:"ready"

(they teleported out of there to the flower patch at the bottom of mt ebott)

Grim:"ok remember who were searching for"

Jack:"oh come on i'm not a pillock i remember k"

Grim:"k"

(they hear a laugh and then jack gets impaled by a vine)

Flowery:"hah now i've got me a s-"

Jack:"great now i'm going to have thorns in my jacket"

Flowery:"wha-

(he hears a gun click)

Grim:"could you please let my friend go

Flowery:"fine"

(he removes the vine from jacks sternum)

Flowery:"what is the big deal"

Grim:"were here to fulfil a promise"

Flowery:"a promise?... Huh frisk"

grim:"yep(holds out a light pink soul, detmaniton+monster soul)

Flowery:"huh! Wait what's the catch"

Grim:"i want you to give chara the best christmas ever and if you do that i'll let you keep the soul" 

Flowery:"huh! Chara….. deal(puts out leaf)

grim:"deal(shakes lightly)here(gives soul)

(time lapse)1 minute

Chara:"where's grim and jack"

Frisk:"i don't know they were sitting at there throne and then they disappeared

(the big heavy iron doors kick open and jack and grim appear)

Chara:" jack, grim were where you"

Grim:"well getting my present for you(whistles)"

(a goat monster popped out from behind the door)

Chara:"wait is that?"

(asriel stand in front of everyone, his parents, his sister,and his new friends)

Asriel:"(with tears in his eyes)howdy chara it's me your best friend"

chara:"(burst out crying)asriel!(runs and hugs him tight)

(across the room)

Asgore and toriel:"SON!(they run and all join in a big family hug)

Grim:"huh, so what do you think chara"

(charas too busy trying to break asriel's neck hugging him)

(asgore turns away from asriel)

Asgore:"thank you….son"

grim:"(thought) son, does that mean he accepts me as a son-in-law if i marry chara),no problem sir"

(they have the bestest most funnest christmas thanks to grim)

(author) well asriel's back and grim has earned asgore's approval, now what's next?


End file.
